


Slumber

by Vanfu



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonto has his ways of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

The day's heat was quickly leaving the red soiled earth. A chill began to claim its place. The moon had been absent from the sky, stars masked with an overcast. 

A campfire lit the darkness. Two men sat beside it, backs leaning against a sizable boulder. Their legs stretched toward the heat. A white horse was nearby sleeping on its feet. 

John had left his hat on for the warmth. His chin rested on his chest. A jacket was draped across him like blanket. 

Tonto sat next to him with arms crossed. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the dozing ranger. He nodded once as he made up his mind. 

He began his plan by knocking John's hat off his head waking him. 

"Hey!" 

Next he pulled the ranger's face toward his.It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a chaste touch of lips. John relaxed into it. Neither dared deepen it. Each stayed still feeling the foreign connection between them. Seconds ticked by. 

"What was that?" The ranger asked when they finally parted.

"Made trade." 

"A trade for what?" 

He looked down to see that the native had taken his jacket away during the embrace covering himself with it. The ranger shock his head and smiled.

"You could have just asked."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet one from me. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> P.s. I promise not to bump the crap out of this one. I kept hitting 'edit tags' when I'd scrolled on my touch screen. :(


End file.
